


Day 2

by Drapetomania



Series: Ace/Sterekweek 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AceSterek, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Relationship, Boundaries, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex Repulsion, Supportive Stiles Stilinski, as always, being asexual, sex repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: 2nd day of Sterekweek-2020 and Acesterekweek on Tumblr.Prompt: Cozy Comfort; (Fave thing about) Being Ace etc.-About sex repulsion
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace/Sterekweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Day 2

Derek lets out a quiet grunt as the character's hand on the screen slips down beneath their waistband, and he turns his head away pointedly, gaze dropping to the floor.

"Skip, please?" He asks quietly.

Stiles hums from beside him, lifting his weight off Derek's side to grab the remote. When he sits back onto the couch, he leaves a breath of space between them.

"You're good," Stiles tells him when he's fast forwarded past the scene.

"Bad day?" He then asked, glancing over at Derek.

"Mh." Derek shrugs on one shoulder.

"No-sex-mention kind of day?" Stiles asks.

Derek's cringe is reply enough.

"We need a better day for that," Stiles mutters. "But touching is okay?"

"Yes." Derek smiles and easily closes the inch between them.

"Kisses?" Stiles asks, wrapping an arm around him.

"Kisses," Derek repeats and turns to him to be granted a peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr](https://acesterek.tumblr.com/post/633035884156092416)


End file.
